


This feeling I'll forget

by Grise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Perte de mémoire, Rating M pour langage un peu grossier et un micro-grain de porn, Surtout fluff, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grise/pseuds/Grise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCTION<br/>Levi souffre d'une perte de mémoire à court terme et alors que cela l'empêche de trouver l'amour, il trouve Erwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This feeling I'll forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefangirlingdead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlingdead/gifts).
  * A translation of [This Feeling I'll Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128570) by [thefangirlingdead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlingdead/pseuds/thefangirlingdead). 



> Ni les personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent. L'histoire quant à elle est une traduction de This feeling I'll forget, une fic de thefangirlingdead. Si jamais vous avez le niveau en anglais, je ne peux assez vous conseiller d'aller lire l'original. Sinon, et bien il faudra vous contenter de ma traduction.
> 
> Notes de traduction :
> 
> Comme vous savez, on perd toujours quelque chose du texte original dans une traduction. Quand en plus ça se déroule dans un autre pays, on peut perdre, en plus de la qualité originale, certaines subtilités scénaristiques, totalement évidentes pour l'auteur qui ne songe donc pas à les expliquer.
> 
> Bref, voici quelques précisions afin de faciliter la lecture et la compréhension sans interrompre le texte avec des notes :)
> 
> \- Le bouton d'urgence ou « panic button » est ce bouton que certaines personnes âgées ou malades portent souvent autour du cou ou en bracelet au cas où il leur arriverait quelque chose. Il suffit d'une pression pour alerter la police ou les pompiers. Aux USA, ils sont d'un usage plutôt courant et peuvent même être configurés pour contacter un proche. Il existe trois termes en français : bouton d'alarme, bouton de panique et bouton d'urgence. Je n'ai pas trouvé quel était le terme officiel alors j'ai choisi celui que je préférais.
> 
> \- L'université locale où Levi suit une formation rapide est en fait un « community college ». Quoique le terme collège communautaire existe effectivement (merci Wiki), il est peu connu en France. Je n'en avais personnellement jamais entendu parler et j'ai préféré l'alternative de « université locale à formation rapide » parce que de toutes manières, c'est effectivement ça et ça évitait toute confusion sur l'âge ou les études de Levi.
> 
> \- Aux Etats-Unis, les serveurs tirent la majeure partie de leur revenu des pourboires. En fait, il est assez faux de qualifier l'argent laissé à la fin du repas de pourboire parce que ce serait plutôt « pour manger et payer les factures ». Il est même taxé par les impôts ! Selon la qualité du service, on laisse généralement entre 15 et 20% de l'addition et il est considéré comme grossier de ne rien laisser du tout. Sauf si le service était vraiment exécrable bien sûr, mais ça c'est une autre histoire...

 

_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran

 

L’accident se produit quand Levi a douze ans, une froide nuit d’hiver. C’est tout ce dont il se rappelle.

Ses parents – et les docteurs – lui en disent plus bien sûr, à multiples reprises, mais c’est tout ce dont il se _rappelle_. Il ne se rappelle pas de la voiture patinant sur la plage de verglas ou quittant la route et s’écrasant dans l’arbre. Il ne se rappelle pas avoir été transporté à toute vitesse à l’hôpital ou avoir passé presque deux semaines en Soins Intensifs.

Ce dont il se _rappelle_ , c’est un docteur disant à ses parents qu’il pourrait souffrir d’amnésie à court terme. C’est assez commun chez les patients victimes d’un traumatisme crânien et avec le temps, on peut espérer que cela disparaisse.

Cela ne disparait pas.

Au début, c’est difficile. Au début, c’est juste tout. Il ne se rappelle pas de ce qu’il a mangé pour le petit déjeuner. Il ne se rappelle pas comment il est venu à l’école, il ne se rappelle pas quel cours il a après celui-là. Avec le temps cela dit, lui, ses parents et ses docteurs trouvent quelques astuces pour l’aider à se souvenir de certaines choses. Faire des listes aide beaucoup, tout comme le fait de mettre des alarmes ou que sa mère lui pose des questions détaillées.

Et les médecins n’ont pas tort. Sa mémoire _s’améliore_ avec le temps, mais elle ne revient pas à la normal. Et alors que Levi a dix-sept ans, ils sont à peu près sûrs que ça ne s’améliorera plus.

Le truc avec la mémoire de Levi c’est qu’il ne peut pas choisir ce dont il va se rappeler et ce qu’il va oublier. Ce n’est pas quelque chose gravé dans la pierre. Il n’y a pas de formule pour dire de qui et de quoi Levi se souviendra le lendemain et ce dont il ne se souviendra pas. Parfois, ce sont des choses simples comme les prénoms. Et parfois, après avoir rencontré une personne assez souvent, il se souviendra finalement d’elle. Parfois, non. Parfois, les mauvais jours, il oublie des gens qu’il connait depuis des mois. Et après, les bons jours, il s’en rappelle à nouveau, aussi clairement que de l’eau de roche.

Les mauvais jours, il a du mal à se souvenir où il a garé la voiture et il remercie le ciel pour l’existence du bouton d’urgence. Les mauvais jours, il doit mettre une alarme pour se rappeler de prendre ses médicaments, de manger le midi. Les mauvais jours, il est à l’extérieur de son appartement dans sa voiture, tapant avec colère sur son volant parce qu’il a oublié de verrouiller la porte au travail et maintenant il doit y retourner et il a peur de ne plus se souvenir ensuite de comment rentrer à la maison.

Heureusement, il a plus de bons jours que de mauvais. Heureusement, il a quelques amis qui le connaissent depuis qu’il est au lycée – des amis dont il _arrive_ à se souvenir –  et ils l’aident pendant les mauvais jours.

.

Levi rencontre Erwin quand il a vingt-trois ans. Ou du moins, il est à peu près sûr qu’il les a déjà eus.

Après le lycée, il va à une université locale où il suit une formation accélérée – en partie parce qu’il n’a pas les meilleurs résultats et en partie parce que sa famille n’a pas beaucoup d’argent – et il bosse dans un petit bar en ville. Il découvre vite que travailler au comptoir est quelque chose qui lui vient facilement. Quelque chose qu’il peut contrôler.

Levi fait des listes de tous les cocktails et de toutes les bières à pression qu’ils proposent et il les colle derrière le comptoir, juste au cas où il oublierait. Et après deux ans à travailler là, c’est très rare qu’il oublie. Quand un client commande une boisson, il s’assure soit de le servir immédiatement soit de l’écrire afin de ne pas oublier. Et même si c’est un défi, particulièrement les soirs d’affluence, ça aide. Ça aide de devoir travailler vite. Ça aide de devoir travailler quelque part où il doit toujours être attentif.

Il rencontre Erwin un soir relativement chargé.

Les samedis sont _toujours_ chargés, du moins durant l’année scolaire, et même s’il n’est pas le seul barman à travailler, il est submergé. Heureusement, Hange est avec lui, l’aidant et lui rappelant s’il oublie quelque chose ce qui, heureusement, n’arrive que de loin en loin. C’est une bonne journée. Les samedis sont des bonnes journées.

Levi est en train de préparer une boisson pour un client habituel quand l’homme grand et blond, ainsi que deux autres personnes, prennent les trois tabourets libres au bout de sa partie du comptoir.

« Je suis à vous dans une minute, » il crie alors qu’il finit sa préparation.

Et alors, il oublie.

Quelqu’un devant lui commande à boire et il commence à le servir avant de de jeter un autre coup d’œil à sa gauche.

« Désolé pour l’attente » dit-il alors qu’il arrive enfin au bout du comptoir. « Qu’est-ce que je vous sers ? »

Le blond commande pour eux trois. Et alors que c’est quelque chose de facile – juste trois bières – Levi l’inscrit rapidement sur son carnet, simplement au cas où. Tandis qu’il s’éloigne, il entend un des trois faire une remarque à ce sujet...

_« Il a vraiment besoin de noter ça ? »_

… et il doit se mordre la langue. Bien qu’il ait eu sa part de railleries au fil des ans à cause de sa mémoire, il a toujours du mal à ne pas répondre. Il a du mal à _ne pas_ aller chercher des noises à quelqu’un qui fait deux fois sa taille.

« Ils n’en valent pas la peine _,_ » lui répète toujours Hange, comme s’il ne se _souvenait_ pas des millions d’autres fois où elle le lui a dit. Et bien qu’il sache qu’elle a raison – après tout comment seraient-ils censés savoir ? – il ne peut pas empêcher son sang de bouillir.

Levi fait l’erreur de poser son carnet après avoir pris leur commande, l’esprit trop concentré sur une manière de leur dire d’aller se faire voir et ça lui prend presque cinq minutes avant qu’il ne se souvienne. Heureusement, ils attendent toujours, et il se précipite vers eux avec leurs bières, sans même lâcher un «  _désolé_  » ou un autre type d’excuse. Hange serait déçue mais il s’en fiche. Ils sont malpolis.

Alors qu’il s’éloigne, il entend encore un autre d’entre eux grogner…

_« Dieu, ça lui en aura pris du temps. »_

... et il est sur le point de faire demi-tour, mais Hange l’arrête, l’attrapant par le bras.

 « Levi…

─ Ils n’en valent pas la peine, » il crache en se retournant. « Oui, je sais. »

Et il se dépêche de prendre la commande de quelqu’un d’autre

A la fermeture, Levi et Hange sont en train de faire leur caisse quand elle se met à glousser doucement.

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait marrer ? » il grommelle, en la maudissant mentalement quand son rire le distrait et qu’il doit recommencer à compter ses billets de vingt dollars depuis le début.

« Ce gars blond, » dit-elle en agitant une addition. Levi hausse un sourcil, sa manière de demander «  _Qui ?_  » et elle explique : « Celui avec ses copains désagréables tout à l’heure ? »

Il lui faut une seconde pour lui rafraichir la mémoire mais Levi finit par se souvenir. Comment pourrait-il arriver à oublier ces gars grossiers du début de soirée. « Et ben quoi ? » demande-t-il.

Elle lui tend l’addition, pour qu’il puisse la lire : « Il a l’air de vraiment t’apprécier, » remarque-t-elle.

Levi soupire, abandonnant une fois de plus son compte et prend le papier des mains de Hange pour l’examiner. Et inscrit dans une écriture impeccable il y a un pourboire de vingt dollars sur une consommation de quinze, et à côté de la signature nette il lit _Désolé pour mes crétins d’amis_.

Levi a un reniflement et il lui rend l’addition : « Il en fait trop. 

─  _Bordel_ , Levi, » elle râle en roulant des yeux, « il essayait juste d’être sympa. En plus, il était assez mignon. 

─ Je ne me souviens même pas de sa tête, » grogne Levi et du coin de l’œil il voit Hange qui se fige à côté de lui.

« Vraiment ? » demande-t-elle, se sentant soudain mal.

Et en entendant ça, Levi ne peut pas retenir le rictus qui étire ses lèvres.

« Oh espèce de _crétin_ ! » crie-t-elle, en lui donnant un coup avec sa main pleine de la liasse d’addition.

.

Le lendemain, Levi fait seul l’ouverture du bar et même pas trente minutes plus tard, un homme grand, beau et blond entre dans le bar et s’assoit.

Levi abandonne le torchon qu’il utilisait pour essuyer une des tables et il prend place derrière le comptoir, sans son carnet. « Qu’est-ce que je te sers ? » il demande, en s’appuyant tranquillement contre le haut du comptoir.

L’homme le regarde un instant, comme s’il attendait quelque chose d’autre puis il toussoter et dit : « Je, euh… juste une Coors Light, merci. »

Levi lui sert sa bière, l’encaisse et alors qu’il est sur le point de retourner à son nettoyage, l’autre l’interrompt.

« Encore désolé, » dit l’homme, en attirant son attention et en le faisant se retourner. « A propos d’hier soir. »

Levi fronce les sourcils avec confusion, se creusant les méninges pour essayer de se rappeler quelque chose, n’importe quelle chose…

_Qu’est-ce que ce type a fait hier soir ?_

… avant de renoncer, ce sentiment beaucoup trop familier d’avoir oublié quelque chose lui serrant l’estomac.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé hier soir ? »

L’homme le fixe pendant un moment, la bouche ouverte, avant de gémir : « Oh mon dieu, tu ne t’en souviens même pas. Maintenant, je suis juste l’abruti qui va te rappeler ça. »

Levi ne peut pas se retenir de sourire légèrement face à l’inconfort évident de son interlocuteur. Il a l’air sympa – un peu dans le genre d’un gros chiot, peut-être un golden retriever –  mais sympa. Et bien qu’il ait l’air sincèrement peiné, s’excusant pour quelque chose dont Levi ne peut pas se souvenir, il décide d’en profiter un peu. Il est plutôt beau gosse après tout.

« Crois-moi, plaisante Levi, je ne me souviens pas de tas de choses. »

.

La troisième fois que Levi le voit, il se souvient de son visage mais pas de son nom. C’est un vendredi soir, avant que le bar ne soit plein, et il est là avec deux amis. Les deux amis, suppose Levi, qui ont été désagréables avec lui, s’il pouvait s’en souvenir.

Levi discute avec lui une minute – juste des banalités – tout en essayant de se forcer à se souvenir de son nom. De la dernière fois où il l’a vu, il se souvient de ce sourire, et de ses yeux bleus mais pas de son nom. De toutes les fois où Levi oublie quelque chose…

Il voudrait se gifler mais heureusement, l’homme lui tend sa carte de crédit pour payer leur boisson, et il la regarde fixement, répétant son nom dans sa tête, encore et encore et encore…

_Erwin Smith. Erwin Smith. Bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit un foutu nom bizarre._

… avant de la lui rendre.

Hange arrive pour le tour du soir et alors qu’elle se glisse derrière le comptoir, elle sourit largement à Levi.

«  _Oh mon dieu_ , » il grogne. « C’est quoi cette tronche ? »

« Rien, » dit-elle alors qu’elle passe derrière lui, mais son sourire ne diminue pas. « Blondie est là. »

Levi lève les yeux au ciel. « J’avais remarqué.

─ J’ai juste pensé que je pouvais te le rappeler, » le taquine-t-elle. Et tandis que ça lui vaut un autre regard vers le ciel, elle ajoute : « Il te mate. »

.

La quatrième fois que Levi le voit, il ne peut toujours pas se rappeler de son prénom.

Et la cinquième fois, Erwin l’invite à sortir.

« Je voulais juste savoir si peut-être, ça te dirait d’aller prendre un café ou quelque chose et… » Il dit ça simplement avec ses grands yeux bleus de chiot, et quoique ce soit flatteur, et Levi veut _évidemment_ accepter, tout ce à quoi il peut penser c’est qu’ _il n’arrive pas à se souvenir de son nom_. Qu’il ne sait même pas combien de fois il a discuté avec ce gars. Il sait que ça fait plusieurs fois et qu’il a une paire d’amis pas très polis, mais c’est tout ce dont il se rappelle et finalement, il se passe la main sur le visage, pinçant son arrête nasale et fermant les yeux avec un air las.

Erwin a l’air de prendre ça comme un signal pour qu’il arrête de parler et Levi rouvre immédiatement les yeux.

« Je suis désolé. » Erwin veut l’interrompre mais Levi l’en empêche. «  _Je suis_ désolé, » il répète, « mais comment tu t’appelles déjà ? »

Et alors que pendant une seconde il y a une légère nuance d’inquiétude dans ses yeux, il réussit à sourire et dit : « Erwin. »

«  _Erwin_ , » répète Levi, se rappelant quelque chose que son docteur lui a dit…

_Répéter le prénom de quelqu’un au moins trois fois après l’avoir rencontré aide à s’en souvenir._

… « Ça me plairait, oui. »

Erwin écarquille les yeux, comme si la réponse de Levi le surprenait : « Tu…

─ Oui, ça me dirait d’aller prendre un café, » il confirme.

A la fin du tour de Levi, ils ont échangé leur numéro et Levi a mis une alarme pour ce mardi, deux heures…

_Rendez-vous avec Erwin. Le chiot blond du bar._

… et il envoie un SMS à Hange pour lui dire de le lui rappeler.

.

Erwin est un parfait gentleman. Et tout au long du rendez-vous, les suspicions de Levi sur le fait qu’il n’est qu’un gigantesque chiot blond se confirment. Il est aimable et éloquent et _brillant_ et tout ce que Levi n’est pas. Tandis que la conversation suit son cours, Levi ne peut empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur ses lèvres ou ses mains ou même ses cheveux comme s’il essayait de le mémoriser.

Et alors qu’ils discutent, assis dans un coin du café, Levi commence à redouter de plus en plus une certaine partie de leur discussion. Il commence à la redouter parce qu’Erwin lui plait vraiment. Il a un bon sens de l’humour et un goût meilleur encore quand il s’agit de musique et lui aussi veut voyager et…

Et Levi déteste les rendez-vous, parce qu’il y a un moment où il doit décider si cette personne est quelqu’un qu’il a envie de continuer à voir. À un moment, il doit leur dire pour sa mémoire. Et parfois, après ce moment, la personne en question décide qu’elle, elle n’a plus envie de le revoir.

Après quelques heures – longtemps après que leur café ait refroidi et alors qu’ils sont arrivés à court de nouveaux sujets de conversation – Levi se rend compte que le moment est arrivé.

Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Erwin est le premier à parler.

« Ecoute, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je vais trop vite, commence-t-il, et si tu n’es pas intéressé je comprendrai totalement. Mais j’aimerai vraiment te revoir. En dehors de ton travail, évidemment. »

Et le cœur de Levi sombre totalement.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge. « Je… en fait, je dois te dire quelque chose, avant. »

.

Quand Levi rentre à la maison en début de soirée, il ferme la porte derrière lui et s’écroule par terre, la tête dans les mains. Hange s’extirpe du sofa en quelques secondes et s’accroupit face à lui.

« Levi ? » demande-t-elle doucement. « Tout va bien ? »

Il a un grognement en guise de réponse.

« Est-ce qu’il… commence-t-elle mais Levi la coupe.

─ Il est foutrement parfait, » il murmure au travers de ses mains, et en entendant ça, Hange se laisse aller à rire.

« Alors je dois comprendre que ça s’est bien passé. »

Levi hoche la tête dans ses mains, cachant toujours son visage. « Mieux que bien.

─ D’accord, » dit-elle en secouant la tête, même s’il ne peut pas la voir. « Alors où est le problème ? »

Il y a quelque instant de silence, tandis que Levi se tranquillise avant d’enlever ses mains de son visage pour répondre doucement : «  Je ne veux pas tout foutre en l’air. 

─ _Levi_ , dit-elle, tu ne vas pas tout foutre en l’air.

─ Moi peut-être pas, mais _ça_ sûrement, » répond-il en désignant son crâne. Et tandis qu’Hange n’a aucune réponse à offrir, Levi sait d’expérience que c’est possible. Même si Erwin a très bien pris la chose, allant jusqu’à poser quelques questions, demandant ce qu’il pouvait faire pour faciliter les choses pour Levi, il y a quand même la possibilité que sa mémoire gâche tout. Il y a _toujours_ la possibilité.

.

Heureusement, leurs deux prochains rendez-vous tombent des bons jours.

Quand Erwin arrive à l’appartement, Levi ouvre la porte avec un sourire, le laissant entrer sans une hésitation. Et bien qu’il pose quelques questions qu’il a déjà posées à leur premier rendez-vous au café – _Où as-tu grandi ? Qu’est-ce que tu étudies ?_ – Erwin ne dit rien. Il n’a même pas un instant d’hésitation, comme si c’était la première fois que Levi lui demandait.

Et tandis qu’Erwin le reconduit ce soir-là – se souvenant heureusement du chemin jusqu’à l’appartement alors que Levi a d’abord eu un blanc – il l’accompagne jusqu’à la porte, ses doigts se posant sur son bras quelques secondes.

« J’ai passé une excellente soirée, » dit Erwin, et _mon dieu_ c’est tellement cliché que c’en est ridicule.

Levi aussi s’en aperçoit souriant d’un sourire suffisant avant de demander : « Alors c’est là qu’on s’embrasse ou… ? »

Et avec un petit sourire, Erwin hausse les épaules ( _« Je suppose »_ ) et il se penche, ses mains se posant gentiment sur son visage et il l’embrasse doucement sur les lèvres.

A leur troisième rendez-vous, Levi va chez Erwin pour regarder un film. Et alors qu’ils sont assis l’un contre l’autre dans le canapé, la main d’Erwin simplement posée sur la jambe de Levi, quelque chose semble le frapper.

« On s’est déjà embrassés, pas vrai ? » demande-t-il en se tournant vers lui et à son grand soulagement, Erwin n’a pas l’air d’être déçu. Il n’a pas l’air de se dire _« Oh mon dieu, il a déjà oublié. »_

Non, au lieu de ça il a un grand et franc sourire avant d’acquiescer : « Oui, nous nous sommes déjà embrassés. »

Levi hoche la tête à son tour, se rappelant vaguement. C’était cliché au possible, juste devant la porte de son appartement. « Tu me rafraichis la mémoire ? » tente-t-il et Erwin se met à rire,

« Combien de fois tu as déjà utilisé cette phrase ? » demande-t-il en se rapprochant.

Levi hausse les épaules et grimace : « Je ne me souviens pas. »

Et à son soulagement, le sourire d’Erwin ne fait que s’élargir. « Oh, » dit-il sa voix devenant basse alors qu’il redresse doucement le menton de Levi, son pouce caressant sa mâchoire. « Je crois que je vais m’amuser avec ça. »

.

Ils finissent leur quatrième rendez-vous finit avec leurs membres entremêlés et hors d’haleine, et Erwin presse un baiser humide sur la tempe de Levi avant de s’écarter, en sueur et poisseux mais toujours aussi attirant. Levi regarde la manière dont bouge ses muscles alors qu’il se redresse pour lancer le préservatif dans la poubelle. Il se retrouve à le détailler, traçant des yeux la courbe de son dos, les fossettes au-dessus de ses fesses.

«  _Hey_ , » souffle Erwin, en s’étendant à nouveau face à Levi.

« Hey, » répète Levi, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule. Ses yeux tracent le plan de la poitrine d’Erwin aussi, depuis son cou, observant la manière dont ressort sa clavicule, la façon dont ses hanches s’enfoncent et…

« Ce n’est pas là que sont mes yeux, » le taquine doucement Erwin et Levi le regarde avec un sourire.

« Désolé, » murmure-t-il, « je mémorisais juste. »

Et Erwin lui fait un petit sourire narquois, jetant un coup d’œil à la pendule derrière son épaule. « On a du temps avant que Hange rentre, » dit-il paresseusement. « Si jamais tu veux que je te rafraîchisses la mémoire. »

Levi ricane : « Tu crois que j’en ai besoin ? »

Erwin hoche la tête en guise de réponse, avant de presser un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Et encore un autre. « Oh oui, » murmure-t-il sans cesser de l’embrasser. « Tu sais, juste au cas où. »

Le matin _après_ leur quatrième rendez-vous en revanche, commence avec Levi se retournant dans son lit – s’attendant à un grand espace vide à sa droite et trouvant à la place un corps reposant tranquillement près du sien. Ses yeux s’agrandissent, ses mains couvrent immédiatement sa bouche et il recule si vite qu’il tombe littéralement du lit avec un bruit lourd.

«  _Putain_ , grogne Levi, putain, putain… »

Il attrape une des couvertures de son lit quand il réalise qu’il est nu sur le sol et l’enroule rapidement autour de ses hanches, juste alors que l’homme dans son lit s’agite et se retourne.

« Levi ? » demande-t-il d’une voix endormie. « Tout va bien ? 

─ _Hange !_  » appelle Levi, la voix cassée, sans quitter l’homme des yeux. Et même s’il n’est pas mal foutu physiquement – et même si Levi est sûr qu’il est dans son lit pour une bonne raison – il ne pourrait pas sa vie fût-elle dans la balance se rappeler de qui est ce gars, de comment il est arrivé là ou de _ce qu’il s’est passé_ la nuit dernière, et _ça_ le terrifie. Ça le fait toujours. Les mauvais jours sont des jours où Levi oublie totalement les jours précédents. Les mauvais jours, Levi n’arrive pas à se rappeler quelqu’un qu’il a rencontré plusieurs fois.

Ses mauvais jours ont été la raison de beaucoup de ses ruptures, et même si Levi ne connait pas son histoire avec cet homme dans son lit, il sait déjà qu’il peut en déduire que cet épisode – lui sur le sol, sur le point d’avoir une crise d’angoisse – va certainement le faire fuir aussi, comme tous les autres.

Heureusement, une Hange à moitié réveillée se précipite par la porte, s’arrêtant un instant quand ses yeux se posent sur le Erwin à demi-nu dans le lit de Levi, avant de se diriger vers Levi. Il est sur le sol, serrant la couverture contre lui et luttant pour respirer, les yeux grand ouverts, le corps tremblant.

« Là, _là_ , » murmure Hange, agenouillée devant lui, le serrant dans ses bras. « Levi, tout va bien, c’est bon. _Respire profondément_. Tu peux le faire ? Respire avec moi. 

─  _Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?_  » demande calmement Erwin depuis l’autre côté de la chambre et sans le regarder, Hange répond :

« Tu peux t’habiller, » et les yeux toujours sur Levi, elle ajoute : « Et m’apporter un verre d’eau, s’il te plait. _Hey_ , » dit doucement Hange, attrapant du bout des doigts le menton de Levi alors qu’il recommence à haleter, son regard fixé sur Erwin. « Regarde-moi. Tout va bien, d’accord ? »

Levi hoche faiblement la tête, prenant quelques rapides inspirations. « D’accord.

─ Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? » demande-t-elle, ses mains frottant les bras de Levi d’une manière douce, apaisante.

Il secoue la tête et recule d’un mouvement rapide et saccadé.

« Rien ? insiste-elle, juste pour être sûre.

─ Non, » répond Levi d’une voix raque. « Je ne me souviens pas de qui c’est, je ne…

─ Chuut, c’est bon, » la voix d’Hange est cajoleuse. « Ça ira, tu te souviendras, t’as juste besoin d’un peu de temps. C’est arrivé avant, tu te rappelles ? »

Levi acquiesce, tremblant. « Je sais.

─ Alors tu sais que tout va aller bien, respire juste profondément, » commande-t-elle. Il y a un bruit dans la pièce et elle jette un regard à l’homme blond qui se tient sur le pas de la porte. Il ne met pas un pied dans la chambre pourtant, par crainte de franchir une quelconque ligne invisible, et quoique Levi ne se souvienne pas de lui, pas encore, il est forcé d’admettre qu’il apprécie l’intention.

Il n’a pas l’air blessé ou en colère, juste inquiet.

Hange arrive à convaincre Levi de prendre une douche bien chaude…

_« Peut-être que ça t’éclaircira les idées. »_

… et même s’il est sûr que ça n’aidera pas autant qu’elle semble le croire, il _a_ besoin d’une douche. Il se sent poisseux et collant, et la simple pensée de _pourquoi_ lui fait tourner la tête et lui donne la nausée.

Tandis qu’il prend une douche, Hange attend avec Erwin dans la cuisine, en préparant du café.

« Je peux partir, » dit Erwin calmement en fixant sa tasse. « Si besoin est. »

Hange le regarde attentivement à ces mots, comme si elle les avait déjà entendus avant. Et par l’enfer, c’est probablement le cas. « Est-ce que tu _veux_ partir ? » demande-t-elle enfin. La question est remplie de sous-entendus, le plus évident étant : «  _Si tu pars maintenant, ne pense même pas à revenir._  »

Et tandis qu’Erwin reste un instant silencieux, il est sûr de lui quand il répond doucement : « Non.

─ Alors tu n’as pas besoin de partir, » répond-t-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire tandis qu’elle prend place en face de lui. « Si tu as des questions, c’est le bon moment. »

Erwin prend une inspiration. Il sait qu’Hange est habituée. Habituée à voir des gens effrayés à cause de Levi et de sa mémoire et de ses crises de panique, mais Erwin n’est pas de ceux-là. Il n’est pas effrayé. Inquiet, mais pas effrayé.

« Il va s’en remettre ? »

Elle sourit : « Oh oui, tout ira bien. Il se remet assez vite ces derniers temps.

─ Et est-ce qu’il…

─ Se souviendra de toi ? » propose Hange, comme si elle lisait dans son esprit. « Ouais. Je ne peux pas te promettre qu’il se souviendra de toi aujourd’hui-même mais oui, absolument. »

Erwin hoche la tête, et il y a un silence avant que Hange reprenne la parole.

« Erwin.

─ Hum ? » Il la regarde, et à sa surprise, elle a l’air grave, ses mains serrées autour de sa tasse de café.

« Est-ce que tu es sérieux à propos de tout ça ? » demande-t-elle en plissant les yeux. « A propos de Levi ? »

La question le surprend un peu et il bafouille un moment quand il répond : « Je… euh… Oui. Oui, je suis sérieux. »

Elle continue à le fixer, sans changer d’expression, comme si elle tentait de connaître ses pensées et Erwin prend réellement conscience –même s’il s’en doutait déjà- que ce n’est pas la première fois que Levi passe par ça. Que ce n’est pas la première fois qu’ _elle voit_ des gens s’enfuir, effrayés par son colocataire.

« Je ne vais nulle part, » déclare-t-il, en la regardant dans les yeux. « Sauf s’il me le demande. »

Levi ne le lui demande pas.

.

Six mois après qu’ils aient commencé à sortir ensemble, Levi commence à s’écrire des petites notes.

Erwin est à son appartement plus souvent qu’il ne l’est pas, et un soir, il s’assoit près de Levi dans le salon tandis que celui sort un carnet d’un sac et écrit _Erwin_ en grandes lettres noires sur la couverture.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » interroge-t-il en déposant le café de Levi en face de lui sur la table.

« J’écris un truc, » marmonne Levi, comme s’il était stupide. Il ouvre le carnet à la première page mais n’écrit rien.

« Un truc sur moi ? » demande Erwin, en se penchant pour regarder le carnet.

Levi hoche la tête. « Quand… euh… Quand j’étais en train de guérir, les docteurs ont dit que faire des listes et s’écrire des notes à soi-même pouvait aider à se rappeler plus facilement. 

─ Alors tu écris un truc sur moi, » répète Erwin, en prenant une gorgée de café.

« Oui, répond Levi avec un ton exaspéré, et si tu continues, la première chose qui ira sur la liste ce sera _Erwin Smith est un sale petit emmerdeur_. »

Erwin glousse : « Levi… 

─  _Ouaip_ , » dit Levi en griffonnant quelque chose sur le papier. « Ce sera ça. Tu l’as bien mérité. »

.

La plupart des jours sont des bons jours. La plupart des jours, Levi se rappelle d’Erwin, particulièrement quand ils sortent ensembles depuis plus d’un an. La plupart des jours sont bons, mais ça ne veut pas dire que Levi n’a pas de mauvais jours de temps en temps. Ça ne veut pas dire que parfois Levi n’a pas un trou de mémoire, incapable de se souvenir du prénom de l’homme séduisant assis à côté de lui dans le canapé.

« Je suis désolé, je…

─ _Erwin_ , » dit-il avant même que Levi ait eu le temps de poser la question un soir, alors qu’ils sont en train de regarder le Seigneur des Anneaux. Il pose doucement sa main sur le genou de Levi et lui sourit tendrement. « Erwin Smith. » Il a dû répondre à cette question un certain nombre de fois, assez souvent pour deviner quand elle arrive.

Et la bouche de Levi se tord en un petit sourire aussi – _bien sûr, comment est-ce qu’il pourrait oublier Erwin ?_ – et il répond avec un calme « Ravi de te rencontrer, Erwin » avant que son petit ami ne lui donne une tape et lui dise de se taire, s’attirant un rire d’Hange assise dans l’autre canapé.

La plupart des jours sont des bons jours, mais ça n’empêche pas Levi de se réveiller certains matins, Erwin à ses côtés dans son lit, la mémoire vide. Parfois, il se rappelle Erwin – il _sait_ qui il est – mais il ne se rappelle rien du tout sur lui, et c’est alors que ses notes sont utiles. Ces matin-là, Levi sort doucement du lit, traverse sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds jusqu’à son bureau où il ouvre son tiroir et en sort le petit carnet qui commence à s’écorner.

Il l’ouvre toujours à la dernière page – c’est ce qui stimule le mieux ses souvenirs – et il sourit.

Un matin en particulier, il se retourne, papillonnant lentement des yeux et il a besoin d’un moment pour que son regard se focalise sur la forme endormie près de lui. Il sait que c’est Erwin. Ils sortent ensembles depuis… un an maintenant ? Un an et demi ? Il n’arrive pas à se rappeler, mais il n’arrive pas non plus à se rappeler quelle est sa couleur préférée. Ou où il vit.

_Est-ce qu’il a emménagé ici ? Ou est-ce qu’il est juste là pour la nuit ?_

Sans hésitation, Levi encore un peu endormi glisse  hors du lit et se dirige vers son bureau et ouvre son carnet. La dernière page est celle de la soirée précédente et il sourit aussitôt qu’il la lit.

_Tu adores les fossettes dans le dos d’Erwin. Sérieusement, tu es raide dingue de ces putains de machins. S’il est endormi en ce moment – et il l’est probablement – va jeter un coup d’œil. Je peux te garantir que tu vas pouvoir les voir. Maintenant ne me dis pas que tu ne crèves pas d’envie d’y coller ta foutue langue. J’ai raison, pas vrai ?_

Levi a un reniflement à sa propre note mais il jette tout de même un regard vers Erwin endormi. C’est vrai que la couverture est assez remontée pour couvrir son cul mais pas assez pour ne pas exposer de bas de son dos et Levi est obligée d’admettre que sa note a raison. C’est _lui_ qui l’a écrite, après tout.

Il tourne à la page d’avant, juste pour lire quelque chose d’autre.

_Tu l’aimes. Et au cas où tu te demanderais de qui je parle, c’est le grand gars crétin à l’air de chiot à propos duquel tu es probablement en train de flipper et qui est dans ton lit. Tout va bien, c’est là que tu veux qu’il soit. Retourne te coucher et blottis-toi contre lui. Tu aimes la manière qu’il a de t’enlacer quand il dort, même si parfois ça t’étouffe un peu. Fais lui un gros bisou de ma part ou un truc du genre._

Et tandis que le cerveau de Levi est toujours en train de s’agiter – est-ce que les yeux d’Erwin sont bleus ou verts ? – il se redresse, s’étire et se remet au lit.

.

Après une soirée particulièrement sensationnelle, presque deux ans après qu’ils aient commencé à sortir ensembles, Levi rentre tard à la maison et la première chose qu’il fait, c’est se diriger droit vers sa chambre et sortir son carnet, avant d’oublier.

_Erwin t’a proposé de vivre avec lui aujourd’hui_ , il écrit, incapable de dissimuler son sourire.

_Et je sais que ce n’est pas vraiment un journal intime mais j’ai besoin de l’écrire, juste au cas où. Parce que tu n’es pas autorisé à oublier ce soir. Au fait, ça fait presque deux ans que vous sortez ensembles maintenant. Félicitations._

_Sérieusement, Erwin est la meilleure chose qui te soit jamais arrivée. Il est gentil et attentif et il a réussi à te supporter tout ce temps. Il te laisse plaisanter sur ta mémoire et il ne s’énerve pas et il t’embrasse sur le front comme si ça allait tout arranger, et parfois tu le crois. Que ça aide._

_Donc, pas besoin de le dire, tu emménages chez lui aussitôt que ton bail se termine. Hange va râler mais elle sera contente. Elle aussi elle l’aime._

_Alors si tu es en train de flipper et de lire ça un matin et que tu n’as pas la moindre idée d’où tu es ni de qui il est, c’est bon. Tu es à la maison et tu l’aimes. Maintenant, va l’embrasser pour moi._

.

La plupart des jours sont des bons jours. La plupart des jours, il a quelque chose de bon – ou de drôle ou d’embarrassant – à écrire dans le carnet. Et après plus de deux ans de jours majoritairement bons, il doit acheter un second carnet.

Certains jours sont des mauvais jours pourtant. Ce sont des jours que Levi voudrait pouvoir effacer pour toujours de sa mémoire. Il voudrait pouvoir oublier la manière qu’il a eu de soudainement partir une nuit, alors qu’il était au lit avec Erwin, ses hanches s’arquant _encore_ et _encore_ quand tout à coup, il ne pouvait plus se rappeler de rien. Quand tout à coup tout est devenu blanc. Quand il n’a pas reconnu le visage de l’homme au-dessus de lui, qui disait son nom avec un gémissement doux et haletant, se penchant pour déposer un baiser dans son cou.

Hange n’est pas là cette nuit-là et Levi est hystérique, mais Erwin lui est là, aussi calme, posé et maître de soi que d’habitude, l’aidant à se tranquilliser, juste comme Hange lui a appris. Il reste avec Levi, même quand Levi lui hurle dessus de dégager et il lui montre son carnet, lui promettant que bientôt, il se rappellera.

La plupart des jours sont des bons jours pourtant et Levi en est infiniment reconnaissant. Il semble que chaque jour où ils sont ensembles, ça devient plus facile de se souvenir, de retenir des informations. Chaque jour où ils sont ensembles, il est de plus facile de se réveiller, de se retourner et de déposer un léger baiser sur les livres de l’homme couché dans le lit près de lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi, » chuchote Levi un soir, ses membres emmêlés dans ceux d’Erwin sous les draps. Ses doigts caressent de haut en bas le dos d’Erwin, s’enfonçant dans ses fossettes puis remontant jusqu’à ses épaules.

Erwin sourit : « Sûrement être moins surpris certains matins. »

Levi grommelle en réponse, fermant les yeux. « J’essayais d’être romantique, tu sais, » il marmonne, en se retournant, écartant ses jambes de celle d’Erwin. « Ça n’arrive pas très souvent.  Tu devrais en profiter. »

Erwin s’approche jusqu’à ce qu’il soit à moitié sur lui, et l’embrasse rapidement plusieurs fois. « Désolé, murmure-t-il, souriant

─ T’as intérêt à l’être, le taquine Levi. Ne me fais pas écrire une autre note embarrassante sur toi. »

.

La plupart des jours sont des bons jours. La plupart des jours sont faciles, confortables, remplis d’amour.

Certains jours sont mauvais pourtant, et c’est inévitable. Heureusement, Levi a certaines pages spéciales pour ces jours-là. Des simples pages qui disent des choses comme :

_Tu l’aimes. Crois-moi._

Ou

_Erwin Smith est un emmerdeur._

Ou la préférée de Levi, une page qu’il ajoute un peu plus de cinq ans après qu’ils aient commencé à sortir ensemble.

_Son nom est Erwin Smith. Tu l’aimes et tu l’épouses aujourd’hui._


End file.
